


SCHRIZOPHENIA

by Moochiecat_5317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochiecat_5317/pseuds/Moochiecat_5317
Summary: Mikee's reality is as dull as space. He discovers all he was seeing was a lie.





	1. DRIFTED

The darkness of the night is starting to get deeper, swallowing the whole village. Tiny balls of light forms by the line where the sky and the ocean meets. The air is as calm as the sea, it was a peaceful evening. The whole day is about to end, but not like how Mikee wanted too. He bolted to his room and locked the door with uncontrollable tears. He then threw himself on his bed, feeling the warmth of his comforter. His only pillow that wiped his tears every time sorrow visits.

"I wish I never wake up,"

"Then what about your studies?"

"..."

"A child might even catch up to your year level..."

"Then I wish I had another me..."

"What kind of 'me' do you want?"

"A 'me' that's opposite of me..."

"Okay..."

"Is that even possible?"

"yes..."

Mikee making a conversation with his mind is pretty common. He then thought if it really were possible. The loneliness of the room made him more comfortable, and with sleepy eyes he then fell asleep.

"Mikee!! Wake up!!!"

A familiar voice yelled at him. He opened his eyes, but all he can see is the emptiness of the night.

"He's still breathing..."

"Wake up!!"

He looked around him and still saw nothing. But a familiar object then caught his attention, it was his pillow. He saw it as clear as day. He reached for his pillow then the voices calling for him became louder.

"Mikee!! Wake up!!!"

He then felt a tingling sensation on his cheeks. Oh, they slapped him. Mikee is still in that empty room now with the pillow in his hands. The voices started fading, Mikee didn't care. Then he woke up.

It was a beautiful morning. Tiny beams of light escapes through the window. The curtains slightly dancing by the breeze, and a warm blanket wrapping his cold body. He felt something warm by his forehead, and noticed it was a towel. He place it by the nearest table and as he looked around the room, he noticed another being. A young girl laying by a comfy sofa. He couldn't see it clearly, he reached for his glasses which was placed on the table near the human. He quietly slid beside the sleeping girl reaching for his glasses.

The girl is still in her deep sleep, while Mikee wondered how can a human enter his room. He steadily studied the room and found out, it wasn't his own dark, windowless room he always see at dawn. He managed to get out of the room, then his eyes went back to the girl sleeping nearby. Something about her is familiar, the girl was wearing his pillow's sleeves. He couldn't just leave the room with those sleeves on another being, he managed to wake her up instead. As he was about to wake the sleeping girl, it then made little movements. The girl then let out a yawn. As the young girl helped herself up, she turned her gaze at the boy behind her.

"Good morning Mikee-kun..."

A tiny soft voice he heared as he looked at her awkwardly.

" i-is there a problem Mikee kun?"

"Uhm... who are you?" Was the only thing he could reply to the stranger inside an unfamiliar room.

"U-uh... y-you don't remember me?" The girl said with teary eyes.

"I-i just saw you have been a-a bit sick so i t-thougth your sick... uh of course you were sick but I only knew when I touched your forehead while you were sleeping... I-i-i didn't mean anything entering your room withought permissio~"

"I didn't ask how you figured out I was sick... but how you knew me... and where am I anyway?" Mikee then said cutting their conversation.

The girl just stood there with rosy cheeks, which does look a bit cute. Mikee thought of that too and just found himself retorting his head. He sat at a nearby seat then of course sat.

"W-where did you get that sleeve?"

Mikee asked pointing at the sleeve his dear pillow was wearing. The sleeves was his so it looked a bit saggy on the girl's body.

"U-u-uhh... I-i j-j-just..."

The girl couldn't even finish a word. She just saw it on the couch and wore it. Mikee looked again, the sleeve looked a bit saggy on the girl's tiny body.

"I-im sorry I-i-i just, wore it... I-i I saw it on t-the couch and..." the girl was scared he might kick her out of the house. Plus Mikee didn't remember a single thing about the girl, so they're complete strangers.

To Mikee, the girl looked like a lost cat, pleading to be taken. Ofcourse it looks cute, have you ever seen such an ugly kitty?

"Uh... it's ok..."

Awkward. The two didn't know what to do next. Should he leave the room? How about the girl. Should she cook for breakfast? That's nonsense, remember he forgot about the girl. Then should he send the girl away? Uhh... it's a bit harsh. Then wait for the girl to leave? Hmm... maybe.

The two just sat there then an alarm broke the room's silence. The girl checked her phone, then suddenly jumped out from her seat.

"Mikee-kun, it's monday. Uh... you should hurry up and prepare for school... I'll meet you later..."

Then the girl left. Mikee looked around and saw a uniform hanging by the wall. It was a simple white polo pairing a black slacks. Then a black long sleeve folded by the corner. So he hurried going to the bath. Mikee was finish he went outside the room. He then realized it was an apartment. He looked down at the busy streets of the small city, then the girl opened a nearby door. They were next door neighbors.

"Uh... hi..." she said. "Uhm... let's go..."

Mikee just followed the girl, for he doesn't know the way to school. As they arrived by the bus stop. Mikee asked the girl, 

"Uhh... can I ask your name? It's just... I don't remember..."

"Yachi Hitoka... that's my name"

The guy looked at the small girl in front of him. Her short, blond hair made her look more like a child. With her white backpack and her starry hairpin. Mikee then retorted his head.

"Yachi Hitoka..."


	2. AWKWARD

They both arrived at school. Mikee followed the girl until they reached the room with a sign "1-5".

"Uh... this is our room... Mikee-kun" She said then hurried in. Mikee went inside the unfamiliar room and also saw other humans, ofcourse. 

"Your seat is over there Mikee-kun" the girl said pointing at the desk behind her. Mikee then placed his bag beside it and sat. The lessons were familiar though, and it was an advantage to get higher grades. The bell rang, it's lunchtime. Mikee made a horrible mistake.

"Let's eat lunch Mikee-kun"

"I can't..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I-i forgot to pack lunch..." Mikee's monotonous reply. What would he do with a rumbling tummy? Yachi then offered her food to him, thank goodness.

"Uhm... you can take some of mine..." she said. How lucky Mikee is. Ding dong lunchtime's finish. Class class and more boring class. The teacher was babbling on their final subject of the day when, yay it's done. Mikee wants to lie down for years in his comfy bed.

"Let's go home..." he told his 'friend'.

"Uh... I have to go to the volleyball club today..."

"But... I don't know the way home. I'll just go with you then."

With no other options they both went to the gym. They arrived, "Come on Mikee-kun, let's go inside..." They went inside. 

"Oh... hi Yachi-san!!" A tiny boy jumped in front of them. "Oh and hi Mikee-kun! Never seen you out for ages!"

Huh? Does he know me? Mikee thought. Mikee just ignored it.

"Is something wrong with him?" He turned to Yachi.

"Uh... he had Amnesia... I guess..." she said.

"Amnesia?!" The boy said. "H-hey Mikee-kun! Do you remember me?!" He asked him. "He had Amnesia Hinata! You boke!! Do you not know what it means!" A tall guy butted in. 

"Uh... I don't remember you" Mikee said.

"Oh, he really had amnesia..."

"Your the one who said that bakageyama!!" Then they began their karate session.

"Is it true Mikee had amnesia?" Daichi said. "Uh... yes..." Yachi replied. 

"It's a bit sad..."

"Yeah..."

"Let's just continue our practice, maybe he might remember something if we do!" Sugawara said with a toothy smile. "Right... that might work..."

Bang bogsh bam. They finished practice.

"Hey Mikee-kun do you remember me now?"

"He had Amnesia hinata, do you not listen you lousy airhead!!"

"H-he might remember me right?!"

"C-calm down you two..." Yachi said. "Let's just go home Mikee-kun..."

"H-hey! You haven't answered me Mikee-kun, Mikee-kuun!!" Mikee just ignored Hinata, to him he's just another stranger. Ofcourse he understood he forgot many things, but he still don't remember so he's still a stranger.

Home at last, He let out his heavy burden. "I'm so tired..." he said as he threw himself by the bed. His phone rang. Then a message popped up. He grabbed his phone and took a look.

From: Hitoka

Good evening Mikee-kun....

That's all? He thought. He then wondered maybe the two of them were close friends before he had Amnesia. Because Yachi was calling him by his first name.

"This is so much trouble" he sighed. His empty stomach is now grumbling. "I should've bought some food..." he said. Then he went to the fridge and looked inside. He then saw something to eat, thank goodness. He ate the food he might only need that evening and left some for tommorow's breakfast and lunch. With his slack feet, he drew himself near his bed and went on to sleep. The room felt comfortable. It was cold and lonely, the one he had always dreamed. It was a bit cold outside, he dug himself in his thick blanket and embraced the warmth of his bed. He missed his pillow.

Then it's dawn, Mikee woke up by the alarm he set. He looked around and found himself, still in the place where he met the young girl.

"I wished this isn't a dream..." he wispered to himself. The scenery was a bit depressing. With tiny lights and a dark cold room. Yet everything's perfect. Not really... Perfect. He did his daily "must" routines. It's Tuesday. Another tiring weekday.

He ate his breakfast, took a bath, wore his uniform, fixed his stuff then went to school. And again, he walked with Yachi. They weren't talking to each other, nor felt awkward. It's like they were complete strangers walking down the same path. Mikee didn't care and surprisingly, Yachi also didn't. They arrived at school, then into their classrooms.

"Hey... is something wrong between you two Yachi-san?" One of Yachi's friend asked. "You weren't talking with each other for awhile, your supposed to be close..."

"Uhh... nothing's wrong between us..." Yachi said. There weren't even any trace of nervousness on what she said. Only Mikee didn't know, it made him a bit worried. It's lunchtime.

"Did you pack your lunch Mikee-kun?" She asked him.

"Yes I did...." he replied.

"Oh... that's good then..."

"Yachi-san are you coming?" Her friend asked.

"Yes! Coming... see you later Mikee-kun" she said as she followed her friends out to eat lunch. 

"Oh... 'kay..." he said but her back was the one facing him now, hurriedly leaving the room. Mikee the didn't realize he's missing her already. He patiently then waited for their class to end, deciding to go with Yachi to the gym. He was just waiting for her to tell him. Yet she just packed her things then went out. As she was about to leave the room,

"Yachi-san!" Mikee called for her. Everybody stared at them. Mikee's embarrassment was now visible then he decided to rush outside and talk with her before few eyes. 

"Is he confessing?" "Maybe, they've been close since the first day of school..." "They look like a great couple though..." their classmates whispered with each other. Mikee's face redened.

"U-uh... w-what is it M-mikee-kun?"  
She asked with a little tint of pink by her cheeks.

"Oh I just... I just w-wanted to tell you I'll go home on my own... sorry..." he said, avoiding his eyes to meet hers.

"Sorry about what?" She asked with confusion written at her face.

"I-i mean... people started thinking were d-dating or something..." he said with heat rising through his cheeks.

"U-uhm... I'll go now... see you..." he told her as he bade goodbye, leaving Yachi's heart about to explode.

"M-m-mikee-kun and I d-dating?!"


	3. RUMOURS

Yachi then went to the gym. "Hey Yachi-san!" Hinata greeted.

"Oh... h-hey..."

"Is something wrong Yachi-san? Oh and where's Mikee?"

"H-he went home"

"Oh... I see"

"Hinata! We're going to start our practice" Daichi said. Then they started practice 

"Hey Tsukki... I heard this rumour earlier while I was in our classroom"  
Yamaguchi told him.

"What is it?"

"They said Mikee confessed to Yachi earlier..."

"H-huh?!"

"Oh... is it true Mikee confessed to her?" Sugawara asked.

"Maybe... it's just a rumor though..." Yamaguchi replied.

"They were close friends right? And anyway they make up a cute couple haha" Sugawara said teasingly.

"Let's just go home" Tsukishima said. "Let's go Tadashi"

"Uh... w-wait for me"

"Hmm... I feel something weird, I feel it through my guts" Sugawara said patting his tummy.

Yachi arrived home after volleyball club, still thinking of what Mikee said earlier. She couldn't stop blushing.

H-how can we... M-mikee-kun and I... d-dating?! W-we're just f-friends right? H-h-he just w-wanted to remind m-me that he's g-going home alone right? W-what's wrong with that? Her thoughts were as messy as their english exams.

They were now eating dinner yet she still couldn't stop blushing.

"Hitoka are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"I-I'm fine it's just... it was cold outside" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Ooooh... your thinking of your crush right?" Her mother said teasing Yachi.

"N-no!! M-mikee-kun and I are just f-friends!!" She told her mother.

"Oooooh... so it's Mikee-kuun... he's a good guy, I support you" her mother said giving Yachi two thumbs ups. 

"Mom!" 

"But you two look good at each other, plus he's kind and handsome an-"

"I-I'll... go to bed now..." she said running towards her room covering her face.

"Geez... young love..." her mother said clicking her tongue. 

Mikee has been staring at his phone for hours just after he arrived home. Then it rang. He hurriedly grabbed his phone and took a look. It was just an alarm.

D-did I just... was I... waiting for Hitoka? There's nothing wrong with that right? This isn't, could it be... Mikee couldn't dare to even think. Then his phone rang. He reached for it then a message popped up.

From:Hitoka

Good night...

Mikee sighed. He then wondered if he should reply or not. You too, . . . , night night, Good night Hitoka. Mikee didn't know what to do next, then his alarm clock rang. Mikee flinched and accidentally pressed save. W-what have I done?

Yachi recieved the message. And it made her face redden more.

M-mikee-kun just replied to me? He didn't even respond last night b-but... that's just normal right? T-there's nothing wrong with that right? It didn't m-mean anything right? Right? Should I reply? But I already said good night... should I ask how's he doing? I-it's not like I'm worried or anything. Yachi thought with shaking hands.

Mikee then just sat there waiting for a reply. He waited... and waited... and waited... and poof it's 9 o'clock. It's late. He then went to sleep. Oops... he forgot dinner.

Then it was morning. Mikee was so hungry. He then went straight to the fridge and ate. His phone rang carrying a message. He then checked his phone.

From: Hitoka

Good morning...

Mikee then typed back.

To: Hitoka

Good morning...

Doesn't that sound weird? Nevermind. He thought.

Mikee then prepared for school. It's Wednesday. Two days to go and he can enjoy his lovely weekends. Mikee then finished preparing and left for school. As Yachi was leaving her apartment, she then met Mikee.

"U-uh... h-hello Mikee-kun..."

"Oh... hi..."

"So uh... let's go..." Yachi said trying to avoid Mikee's look. Then they arrived at school. They were a bit early but some of their classmates were already there. They then sat at their seats.

"Isn't that the one who confessed yesterday?" "Oh... you mean him?" "I don't know if it's true but they make up a cute couple" their classmates wispered to pne another.

"A-are they talking about you Mikee-kun?" Yachi wispered to Mikee behind her.

"They're talking about us Yachi..." Mikee said with a very light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"O-oh..." Yachi drifted back to her seat blushing. She wouldn't forget that. Although it wasn't a confession, something about it made her blush. He just told Yachi he's going home, yet something's still awkward. Maybe because he called her name out on public?

The bell rang then their teacher arrived. They then started classes.

Blah blah blah then,

Kriiiiing!!

It's lunch time. Then the teacher now left. Other students then went outside to find some place to eat. Mikee drew out his lunchbox.

"Uhm... can I sit here Mikee-kun?" Yachi asked.

"Uh... o-okay..." Yachi then pulled a chair and sat facing him. Mikee was avoiding Yachi's look so he was looking down on his food. Yachi then took a look at Mikee's face then knew he was blushing. She then retorted her head then began eating. After what happened yesterday, she then found herself wanting to be with him more. Mikee felt that too. But he couldn't stop feeling the awkward atmosphere. They were just thinking of each other until they finished they're food. 

Good thing the rumour exists.


End file.
